How 'Bout You Don't
by Taylorblue21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get into a big argument, will this fight ruin their chances of being together?
1. Chapter 1

There was just too much fighting, I couldn't take it anymore. It's always the same thing, always the same argument, always the same result. Well I'm done with this, I'm done repeating a never ending cycle.

_Flashback:_

"_Why did you bring her here Percy? Why can't you just leave her alone?" I whispered the last part, unable to raise my voice any higher for fear it would break. _

"_I just didn't think it was fair the hand she was dealt. Its not her fault Atlas is her dad-" he started, but I quickly interrupted him._

"_That's not for you to decide Percy! That's between her and the Gods, you can't change fate!" I exclaimed. It hurt knowing that he was always quick to defend her, like she was his. _

"_I'm just trying to help her, Annabeth. Calypso helped me when I was weak, I'm just returning the favor. Why is it so important to you, anyways?" he asked. His eyes flashed with anger, and I knew that I was right. He fell for **her**, Percy doesn't want me._

"_Because I love you, and I just wish you cared about me like you do for her," I confessed. We weren't dating or anything, so this was a big shock to him. I felt vulnerable, with him knowing what I have been trying so hard to keep a secret, out in the open. It was wrong, I'm supposed to be stronger than this. _

_He started to call after me as I ran, but I would not give him a chance to apologize. He didn't need to waste his time explaining that he doesn't feel the same way, I know that already._

Present:

A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at all of my siblings. They looked so peaceful in their slumber, a smile was present in each of their faces. I was going to miss them like crazy, but I knew they would be okay.

My bags are packed and it is 3:00 in the morning, I talked to Chiron last night and he reluctantly agreed to let me go. As he promised, Argus was waiting in the van down at the bottom of Half Blood Hill. My eyes roamed the Camp, memorizing everything that was in my view. With a sigh, I grabbed my bags and made my way towards the van that awaited my arrival.

Once I was settled, Argus started the van and we were on our way to the airport. My mind wandered to the note that I left on Percy's nightstand. I explained to him that I wasn't coming back, and for him not to try to find me. I gave him and Calypso my blessing and had sealed the letter with a tear. I hope that he respects my wishes and forgets about that last fight we had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, here you go" I tipped the taxi driver and grabbed my stuff from the trunk. I was staying with my dad until I figured out where I want to go, I need a fresh start and living with my father isn't exactly new. Since the plane ride was a few hours, everyone was awake by the time I got here.

"Hey dad," I greeted. He was sitting on the front porch with his hands hanging loosely around his legs. My stepmom and brothers were inside, most likely eating breakfast. He stood up and gave me a tight hug, claiming that he's glad to see me and that he missed me a lot.

"I'm going to go put my stuff up. The plane ride wore me out, so I'll probably take a nap," I explained. He nodded, giving me another squeeze before letting me go completely.

_2 weeks later_

Every day was the same thing, and I couldn't wait to be free once again. My stepmom doesn't talk to me, my dad was always around her so it made talking to him impossible. My brothers were my only escape, their energy and playful spirit always kept me busy and entertained.

They were the hardest to say goodbye to, their eyes filled with tears that they wouldn't let fall. They said crying was for girls and that they weren't allowed to do it, which made me laugh. My dad's wife didn't come out to wish me a farewell, which didn't surprise me, but at least my dad did.

Athena had reminded me of my duties as the architect of Olympus, so I decided that my fresh start was going to be there. I knew that Percy would be in Manhattan with his mom since it is August, which made my heart race knowing I was going to be in the same state as him. That thought was pushed aside as I heard the taxi driver honk, letting me know that it was time to go.

I gave each of them a quick hug and was off to New York. The drive to the airport was short; the driver chose the station he wanted and I listened to my iPod. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was relaxing looking at the scenery going by and being left to wander around in my thoughts.

We were at the airport later than I thought we would be, but I still gave the driver a good tip. I still had 30 minutes to go through security, find my terminal, and wait for my plane to arrive. Since today was a weekday, the airport wasn't very busy. I noticed there were only a few people in front of me as I began to take off my accessories. By the time I reached the metal detector, I had everything necessary in the bucket and was ready to go.

The terminal took me a little while to find, but I eventually made it with a good 5 minutes to spare. I found a nice comfy seat by the window and was ready to sit down, but a hand tugging on my wrist brought me to a halt.

I stopped and looked up to the person who still held my wrist, confusion turning into shock as I gazed at the person I had tried so hard to avoid.

"Percy," I breathed.

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They are so fun to read and they make me want to write more :) Oh, and there will be one more chapter after this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen," he suggested as he handed me an ear bud. I reluctantly put it in my ear as he pressed play, I concentrated on the lyrics as music danced around in my head.

_How 'Bout You Don't By The Lost Trailers_

**All of this screamin' **

**Ain't getting us nowhere tonight**

**You're dead set on leavin'**

**Both of us tired of the same old fight**

**Your drawers are empty, your closet too**

**Your lips are ready to say we're through**

**But how 'bout you don't slam that door**

**Call it quits, throw your suitcase in that old ford **

**Back the car out, make that right**

**Hit the highway, say goodbye**

**How 'bout you don't**

**I wanna be a changed man**

**Yeah, I'm gonna do the right thing now**

**I know I lose my temper**

**That's when everything goes south**

**You do too, you know it's true**

**But walking out ain't the thing to do**

**So how 'bout you don't slam that door**

**Call it quits, throw your suitcase in that old ford**

**Back the car out, make that right**

**Hit the highway, say goodbye**

**How 'bout you don't**

**Please don't say that it's over**

**How 'bout you don't, don't even move**

**Let me hold you, show you that I still love you**

**Let's just try one more time**

**There ain't no good in saying goodbye**

**So how 'bout you don't**

**So how 'bout you don't**

**How 'bout you don't**

"I know that's not exactly what happened, but you get the gist of it. Yes, I like Calypso-" he started, but I cut him off.

"You came all the way to California to tell me that you like her? You shouldn't of wasted your time, I already know this." I stated. It hurts enough knowing that he wants her and not me, but hearing him actually say it..is devastating.

"You didn't let me finish," he huffed, "what I was saying was that I like _her_ but I love you." My eyes widened in disbelief and I actually pinched myself a couple of times. Percy chuckled and pressed his lips to mine, showing me that I am indeed awake. And I knew that no matter how much we fight, I would never leave him again.

**The End. I hate when the stories are over :( Please review! :)**


End file.
